


Filmography

by just_a_sunflower_girl



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: I only used one real celebrity because I don't know shit about celebrities, this has no purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 21:16:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18668533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_sunflower_girl/pseuds/just_a_sunflower_girl
Summary: The Filmography of Allison Hargreeves





	Filmography

**Author's Note:**

> all of these people are made up, except for Sandra Bullock but really if you think she's real or not that's up to your interpretation. also none of the movies are real as far as I know

 

 

 _Crackerheads (2007) -_ Mikey Cracker (Christian Howe) is determined to have a great summer with best friends Penny (Allison Hargreeves) and Jack (Tyler McDaniel). He sets his sights on grand adventures and Vanessa (April Wilcox), the girl of his dream

 

 _Gumby (2008) -_  Kelci “Gumby” Stewart (Cassandra Shepard) is known for her terrible luck. With the spring fling coming up and the perfect guy on the line, she resolves to change that with the help of her friend Lizzie (Allison Hargreeves)

 

 _Dr. Truly (2009) -_ when Dr Mark Truly (Wallace Hart) is told he has a year left to live, he enlists the help of neighbour Sarah Hilton (Allison Hargreeves) to help him do all the things he’s never done before

 

 _Lovesick (2009) -_ Chris Dawson (Allison Hargreeves) has life scheduled down to her last minutes but the introduction to fellow medical intern Bryce Korski (Patrick Braeden) might just throw her off track.

 

 _How’s about Ned (2009) -_ Ned Hastings (Michael Norton) hasn’t had a great year, first he gets kicked out of home, then his girlfriend breaks up with him and he gets fired. It’s on bad thing after the other, until he meets aspiring journalist Liv Rayne (Allison Hargreeves) and life starts looking up.

 

 _Love on Loan (2010) -_ Emily Raver (Allison Hargreeves) is just trying to make enough money to go to the college of her dreams. Nathan Page (Scott Evans) is just trying to get his family off his back. A chance encounter leads them down the rabbit hole of faking a relationship.

 

 _Twisted Minds (2010) -_  the gifted class of Wellview Academy finds themselves challenged by a test they could never prepare for after the death of classmate Georgia Thorrow.

 

 _Sun Showers (2011) -_ Natalie (Allison Hargreeves) opens the flower shop she’s always dreamed of in sunkissed small town Hastewood. When she meets Jason Beck (Christian Howe) the quiet life she had made for herself gets flipped on its head.

 

 _Love on Loan 2 (2012) -_ Emily and Nathan have parted ways, their deal over and done with, they move on with their lives. Until Emily comes knocking on Nathans door with a new offer. Pretend to date her again for her sister's wedding.

 

 _Mudrick Forest (2012) -_ uptight lawyer Amelia Ross (Allison Hargreeves) comes home for her grandmother's funeral, only to be whisked away to the whimsical land of Mudrick Forest

 

 _Love on Loan 3 (2014) -_ Emily and Nathan are living happily together, dodging nosy family and navigating a serious relationship like pros. That is, until a misunderstanding leads them down a whole new road of life.

 

 _Olympia (2015) -_ Olympia (Allison Hargreeves) was often described as electric, unfortunately she hadn’t realised just how literal that was. On the run from vexed gods and bloodthirsty monsters, she just wants to survive long enough to graduate.

 

 _Workaholics (2016) -_ Darcy Wright (Allison Hargreeves) has a do-it-all attitude, with never enough time in the day. She’s buzzing with constant movement, always on the go and never stopping to relax. That is, until she’s forced to take mandatory leave.

 

 _Off the Record (2017) -_ Pete Lavinski (Jeremy Chambers) knows his stuff, a famous journalist known for tracking down celebrity gossip like a bloodhound he sets his sights on rising star Ellie Rhodes (Allison Hargreeves)

  
 _Pay Day (2018) -_ overworked and underpaid, middle school teachers Lisa (Sandra Bullock) Kelly (Justine Madden) and Jenny (Allison Hargreeves) decide to rob a bank.

**Author's Note:**

> I just think people need to expand more on the fact that Allison is a well known movie star and as thus, has probably starred in plenty of cheesy movies.


End file.
